


Dreaming of Heaven

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Blair lies in a coma, he has ample time to think a few things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Heaven

Dreaming of Heaven  
By Patt

 

 

Sentinel Thursday Challenge # 440 RB19  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Warnings: Angst, first kiss, language  
Rating: R  
Beta: None.  
Notes: I fell in love with this piece of artwork when Bluewolf did the story. I know I can’t do it justice after she wrote that wonderful tale, but I can come up with a little something. Banbury, your work is gorgeous.   
Word Count: 2700

 

Simon barged into the hospital room in ICU at Cascade General and bellowed, “What is this about Sandburg being in a coma?”

A nurse, with a tag that said, Linda, walked over to Simon and said, “Please keep your voice down. Do you have permission to be in here?”

“I don’t need permission, I’m Captain Simon Banks from the Major Crimes division in Cascade. I’m here to talk to one of my officers to see what is going on and find out why a police observer is lying in a bed in Cascade General. Jim, do you want to fill me in?”

“Linda, this is my captain so I need to fill him in on what happened and what’s going on with Blair,” Jim almost whispered. 

“Start from the beginning, Ellison,” Simon barked. 

Jim pushed Simon into a chair next to the one he sat in. “Blair was teaching a class, as usual for a Tuesday morning and one of the students went nuts and pulled a gun out and started shooting hostages. By the time SWAT got there, he had already shot Blair after he tried to get the gun away from the mad man. The students all said that he was a hero.”

“How bad is he hurt, Jim?”

“He was shot in the head and right now the doctors don’t know what type of prognosis there is for him. I’ve left word for Naomi to come as soon as possible, but I don’t know if she’ll get the message. We never know exactly where she is. But I’m his power of attorney, so if something comes up, I might need help making certain decisions. They performed the surgery to get the bullet out, but aren’t sure if there is going to be swelling or not. Right now, the outlook isn’t clear, but in a few days it might be better.”

“Is there anything I can do for you right now, Jim?”

“Simon, I need to be placed on family medical leave. The doctor said it’s important to keep talking to him and trying to reach him. So that’s what I’m going to do. Sandburg is the closest thing I have to family besides my dad so I don’t want to argue about the time off,” Jim stated. 

“I’ll get all the paper work done as soon as I get to the office. Keep talking to him and know there are a lot of us to give you a break now and then,” Simon reminded Jim. 

“Thank you, Simon.”

Simon patted Jim on the shoulder before he left the room and walked to the elevator. He knew this was going to be horrible. The body lying in the bed in ICU didn’t even look like Sandburg. Simon knew that it must be killing Jim to see him like that.

*

Blair woke up in a field and stood up to glance around and get his bearings. He had no idea where he was and he didn’t remember how he got there at all. He suddenly heard flapping of wings and a dragon landed right in front of him.

_Holy shit, I must have died and this is heaven. It’s beautiful here and why else would a dragon be here? There is no such thing as dragons, so it must be heaven, where I would dream of them being alive._

The dragon tilted his head and almost looked as if it were smiling. “Hello, Blair. My name is Drake. You don’t seem that surprised to see me.”

“Oh my God… Drake is what I was just thinking of and you said that’s your name? This is too weird. Beautiful but weird.”

“You need to stay calm, Blair. You can’t let your blood pressure get too high. Promise me that you will breathe deep and calm down some,” Drake said. 

“Drake, why would you care if my blood pressure is high?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t wish for you to die, Blair Sandburg.”

“I’m already dead, Drake.”

“Why would you believe that you are dead?” Drake wondered. 

“This place is exactly like I pictured heaven to be like, including you. I couldn’t have dreamed anything better in my mind if I tried. So therefore, I know that I’m dead and that you’re here because I want you to be.”

“So this was your dream of heaven?” Drake asked. 

“Of course it was. Why would you need to ask?”

“Blair, you have a very vivid imagination, and I’m glad to be part of your thoughts, but this isn’t heaven,” Drake said softly, trying to let Blair down easy. 

“Then where am I, Drake?”

“You’re in a safe place in your mind. You were hurt and you have to stay here until you decide to go on by yourself or if you want to stay with your friends and family,” Drake explained. 

“I have a choice?” Blair asked.

“Yes, it is a hard choice to make, so I am here to help you decide what you would like to do.”

“So you’re just going to walk beside me as I think and help me decide?” Blair asked.

“I will stay as long as you need me to,” Drake answered. 

“Am I in a coma?” 

“Yes, Blair, you are. A friend of yours has been by your side since day one. His name is Jim. Do you know of whom I speak?”

“Yes, I know who Jim is. He’s my best friend in the world. How long have I been asleep?”

“Four days and you have to start getting serious about giving them some signs that you are alive in here. The doctors are thinking you don’t have much brain capacity left. You have to show them exactly who they are arguing with.”

“So in other words, Jim is trying to decide if he should shut off life support?” Blair inquired nervously. 

“Exactly, Blair. Now tell me about Jim.”

“He’s my best friend and he’s a Sentinel. I’m his Guide. They are fairly rare, so I find this fascinating in itself. He’s a very good man. Super good cop and partner to me. Yup, he’s my best friend.”

“How do you really _feel_ about him, Blair. Surely you feel more than this about him,” Drake dared. 

“You asked for it, Drake. I’m so in love with him, you wouldn’t even begin to believe it. I love the way he looks, the way he walks, the way he smiles, his weird sense of humor, his friendship, his protectiveness and his big heart. Everyone likes him but no one loves him like I do. I wanted to ask him out, but I heard a guy from the station ask him out and Jim told him to fuck off. So then I knew this would only be love from afar. He doesn’t date guys,” Blair answered. 

“Don’t you think you should have given him a chance to turn you down?”

“No! I didn’t want to bring problems into our relationship. I can handle being in love with him, not being able to touch him. But I couldn’t handle him throwing me out of the loft when I told him how I felt,” Blair explained further. 

“Blair, Blair, Blair. I see something here that isn’t just friendship and it’s from both of you. You didn’t give Jim a chance to think about your offer.”

Blair continued to walk with Drake by his side, loving the feeling of having a dragon so close to him. This was almost as good as finding his very own Sentinel.

*

“Blair, please wake up. The doctor is trying to tell me that there isn’t enough brain function to keep you on life support. You always told me you didn’t want to be stuck breathing with a machines help. I need you to wake up and let them all know you’re in there. God, it’s been four days and there is no movement from you at all. I don’t want to shut the life support off, but I’m not feeling you with me right now. I don’t know what to do,” Jim said, sadly.

Simon walked into the room and said, “Any changes?”

“No, Simon, no changes. The doctor told me I need to decide in the next six hours whether to keep him on life support or not. On one hand, I want to do what Blair wants and on the other hand, I want to wait at least three more days. The doctor told me I was being selfish.”

“Jim, this doesn’t even look like Blair any more. His head is swollen, his face is swollen and there doesn’t seem to be anyone in there to listen to you talking. Think of Blair for a change and not you. Do what he would want, not what’s best for you.”

“You’re right, Simon. I’m going to tell the doctor in six hours he can have Blair, but until then, I’m going to be saying goodbye.”

“I’ll let everyone know at the station so they can say goodbye too,” Simon added. 

Tell them to come in the next two hours, because after that, I want him all to myself,” Jim said bravely. 

“You might want to take a shower, Jim. You haven’t left his side since this happened. See if they have some scrubs for you to put on,” Simon suggested. 

“I will, Simon. Talk to you soon,” Jim replied and walked Simon to the door. 

Linda, the nurse came in and said, “Jim, I brought you some scrubs from the doctors lounge so you can take a shower and get cleaned up. There is also a razor. You’ll feel better and think how much better you’ll look to Blair when he wakes up. Am I right?”

“You are always right, Linda. Could I ask a favor? Blair’s friends all all coming up to the hospital in two hours to say their goodbye’s and I would like him to look as presentable as possible. Is there anything you can do about that?” Jim asked. 

“While you’re in the shower, we’ll give him a sponge bath, wash what’s left of his hair and get him changed into a fresh gown. Don’t you worry about a thing, Jim.”

Jim knew he could trust her to take good care of Blair while he tidied up himself for the gang.

*

“Blair how do you feel about fighting your way back to life so that you’ll have time to spend it with Jim?” Drake asked.

“I sort of like it here,” Blair replied. 

“You won’t miss your friend or any of your other friends?” Drake wondered. 

“Yes, I’ll miss them all, but I have them all in my heart forever. So it’s not that big a deal.”

“Jim is cleaning up in the shower and he’s crying, Blair. Why do you suppose he’s crying? Does he cry a lot?”   
“I’ve never seen Jim really cry. Why would he be crying?” Blair asked no one in particular. 

There is a dark curly haired woman sitting next to your bed right now. She is crying too. Do you know who this might be?” Drake inquired. 

“Her name is Megan Connor. She calls me Sandy, knowing full well it drives me nuts. She’s really nice. Maybe she’ll be Jim’s Guide when I’m gone,” Blair said. 

“She and Jim are talking about that right now and Jim said that he appreciates the offer, but he won’t be needing anyone to help with his senses.” Drake spoke softly and gently, hoping that Blair would start to actually listen to him. 

“Is he going to hurt himself?” Blair whispered. 

“I feel the sadness inside of him and he doesn’t want to go on after you’re gone. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you, whether it be dead or alive,” Drake answered. 

“Oh my God, Drake. We can’t let the world lose someone like Jim, can we?” Blair asked, truthfully. 

“And he is wondering how the world will get along without you. Now there are more people in the room and Jim isn’t talking to any of them. He’s standing out in the hall, waiting for them to all leave you alone.”

“If I did want to go back, how would I do it?” Blair whispered, again. 

“All you need to do is lie on the grass, relax, close your eyes and think of nothing but Jim. I will talk to you until you are gone,” Drake explained. 

“But, I’ll never see you again. I will miss you, also,” Blair confessed. 

“You have me in your heart and all you have to do is think of me, and I’ll know that you need me now and then by your side. You might not be able to see me, but I’ll be by your side until your death .”

Blair lay down on the grass and felt such sadness in his heart, but knew what he had to do. Even if he couldn’t have Jim the way he wanted to, he would settle for his best friend in life. 

Blair began to meditate and before long, he felt a lot of pain and heard a bunch of people crying. He knew it was showtime. 

The nurses came running in the room and shoved all of the bullpen gang aside and said, “He is trying to breathe on his own. We have to get the vent out.”  
Jim was now back in the room and happy as could be about Blair trying to breathe on his own. Jim knew that Blair was coming back. 

He was completely off the ventilator and everyone waited for him to wake up and say something but he didn’t. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to ask you all to leave now, except for Jim. Life partners are allowed to stay in the room,” Linda said. 

_Nothing like being outed in your roommate’s hospital room._

Everyone turned and looked at Jim, somewhat surprised but not at all angry. Jim was glad to see it didn’t matter to any of them at all and now he just had to talk to Blair about it. Blair would be surprised to hear about the news, since it wasn’t true. 

They all left the room and Jim sat beside Blair’s bed and held his hand as he talked. 

“I’m in love with you, Chief. I’m so glad that you’re breathing on your own now. I just know you’re going to wake up and talk to me. Could you do that soon?”

Blair listened with his ears and his heart and realized that Jim loved him too. That’s why he told the guy no when he asked him out. Drake had been right, he should have given Jim a chance to accept his offer or turn him down. Either way, he needed to wake up now.

Jim looked up at Blair face and wanted to cry, but then he saw Blair’s eye lashes fluttering slowly and knew Blair was trying to wake up. Jim pushed the button for the nurse and everyone from the main desk came running. 

Linda walked into the room and said, “What’s wrong?”

“You were right, Linda, he’s trying to wake up,” Jim said happily. 

The doctor came in and started to examine Blair and said, “He’s going to be with us soon.”

Blair opened his eyes and looked around for Jim. Jim touched his face tenderly and said, “Welcome back, Chief.”

Blair didn’t talk, but a tear slid out of his left eye. He was checked over and found to be alright and everyone left the room except Jim. 

Blair whispered, “Drake.”

Jim answered, “You want to see Linda?”

Blair looked confused and asked, “Why Linda?”

“Her name is Linda Drake,” Jim replied. 

“I was thinking of a dragon from my dreams and his name was Drake.”

“Chief, I have some things to talk to you about.”

“I love you too, Jim. We’re together, forever.”

Jim kissed Blair’s hand and said, “You always know what to say. Thank you for coming back to me.”

Blair smiled and started to fall asleep again. Jim wasn’t scared this time. He knew Blair was back to stay. 

The end


End file.
